Quiver
by RCCola1022
Summary: With a new camper at their side, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase must embark on a dangerous quest to retrieve the one item that could turn the tide in the battle to save camp from an out of control god. And the only one capable of harnessing its power is their new companion, Henry Stryder. This is mainly an action story, with some humor and a little romance thrown in for luck.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. This is my first fanfic so if it sucks, sorry. Please leave a review, good or bad, but if it's that bad, don't just smash it. Constructive criticism only. Anyway, enjoy!  
Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

Guess they gods can keep a promise.  
Since the my last encounter with them, campers had been crossing the boundary almost every day, with most of them getting claimed within a few hours. My girlfriend, Annabeth, and I heard cheering from where we were sitting, which probably meant another one made it safely into camp.  
It was an extremely hot July day, so more people had been at the canoe lake than usual. Annabeth and I wanted some privacy, so the two of us went into the forest. There was a small pond that we liked to go to on days like this. It was secluded, cozy, and the perfect place for us to hang out.  
I had kinda zoned out looking at her. She was beautiful, and I was glad I was the one who got to tell her everyday. Annabeth was perfect, her blonde hair falling loose around her shoulders, those cloudy grey eyes that I realized were staring at me.  
"Percy? What is it?" she asked with a strange look on her face. I snapped out if my daze.  
"Nothing. Just wondering how I got so lucky," I replied, remembering my moms advice. "Treat her like a queen, make eye contact when your talking, compliment her, and don't give her the look you always give me when I ask you to clean your room!" she semi-lectured to me.  
"Aww," Annabeth told me. "That's sweet." She leaned in and kissed me,which seemed to catch me off guard every time, in a good way. Suddenly there were sounds like feet snapping twigs and crashing through the brush.  
Now, the woods were stocked with monsters for campers looking for a challenge or who just really hated the camp food, so I figured just another monster picking up our scents. But all the noise, it sounded like more than two legs coming our way. I hate monsters with more limbs than they should. I had definitely learned more is not merrier.  
I reached into my pocket and uncapped my pen, which instantly grew into my glowing bronze sword, Riptide, and lifted the blade. Annabeth pulled her knife lightning quick and stood next to me.  
I heard the crack of a gun. I got really jumpy, even though a gunshot couldn't hurt me. Since my dip in the River Styx, it was a little bit harder to kill me, which will serve me well if Annabeth ever gets too mad at me. I wasn't worried about myself, but a bullet wouldn't help Annabeth at all. But the shot, it didn't sound like a real gun. Soon a figure burst from the tree line running with a rifle in his hands.  
He was human, but the things behind his definitely weren't. He was being chased by two laistrygonian giants. Those guys had attacked me several times, and it wasn't pretty. The kid must have been a half-blood, how else would he have gotten through the boundaries. The giants were probably purposely placed inside, but this guy was gonna get eaten alive if Annabeth and I didn't do something. We jumped from the pond and ran towards the giants.  
The first one went down fast. I charged it, rolled out of his way and Annabeth stabbed him in the thigh. He wailed and turned to dust. Big Ugly Number 2 wasn't so easy. He turned and ripped a tree out of the ground and swung it around like a club. He smashed the ground in front of me, I jumped backwards just before it hit. Annabeth tried to sneak up on him like she did to his friend, but he turned and grabbed her by the legs. He had Annabeth dangling upside down.  
"Annabeth!" I shouted and I ran forward to help her. I was so focused on her that I didn't see the club swinging until there wasn't enough time to get out of the way. The club smacked me backwards against the ground. I looked up in a daze and saw the giant chuckle and bring a screaming Annabeth to his mouth. There was a crack, and the thing wailed and dropped Annabeth. I ran up and stabbed the giant in the stomach, watching it disintegrate. Then I turned and looked at the figure who shot the giant in the eye with a BB gun.  
I helped Annabeth to her feet. Besides a couple of bruises, she seemed fine. We walked over to the guy who saved her.  
He looked Hispanic, with messy black hair, a lot like mine. He was about 5'6 or so with light brown eyes. He was wearing a worn green shirt and jeans with holes at the knees and Asic athletic shoes.  
"Not a bad shot back there." I complimented. "Those things were monsters, who just really ruin your day if your someone like us, which I assume you are. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, home of the demigods. Our camp directer can catch you up later. I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Annabeth Chase. Who are you?"  
He looked at me and said, "I'm Henry. Henry Stryder."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Like I said, please review. More chapters coming soon. So I'll see you guys when I see you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again sorry for the wait. I've been busy with my freshman year, blah blah, insert more lame excuses here. Anyway, thanks for reading and drop a review please. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

I took Henry to Chiron for orientation and to explain to him why his life just got a whole lot more complicated. After he came out, he had a few questions.  
"So wait, Chiron said that..."  
"Yup."  
"And the stuff in those myths..."  
"Uh uh."  
"Which makes me a..."  
"Mmm hmm."  
"And every person here is..."  
"And yes. Any more questions?" I finally stopped him.  
"Yea. Who's my god parent? When will I know? And how can EVERYONE be the offspring off a...god?" the new guy quickly stammered.  
"Whoa man, slow down. You're parent on the Olympian side will claim you, hopefully really soon. Until then, nobody really knows who he or she is," I explained. "As for all the kids, the gods have had a lot if time on their hands the last few millennia. So what did they do? Got into affairs with mortals who caught their eyes. Except for the maiden goddesses, Hera, Artemis, and Hestia, you could be anyone's kid."  
"Wait, I thought Athena was a maiden goddess as well. I paid attention in my middle school Mythology class," Henry said in a confused voice.  
"Yea, but her children are born from thoughts, thoughts of both her and whoever she finds-" I tried to explain but even I was having a hard time following the logic.  
"Now I've got a headache," Henry complained. "But thanks for trying to clear it up."  
I gave him a quick tour of camp; the climbing wall, the once cabin circle now the cabin rectangles, the Big House, sword fighting arena, the monster stocked forest, arts and crafts area and the forge. It seemed like a lifetime ago when Annabeth had grudgingly given me the tour, but then again, it feels like it might've been only yesterday.  
I took Henry to the Hermes cabin. It had became much less crowded since my stay in Cabin 11, I had told him he wouldn't stay here for long, unless his dad turned out to be the messenger god himself, and not to get too comfortable. Henry plopped the things he'd bought at the camp store during the tour on the nearest empty bunk.  
"I'll be around camp if you need me, but you can talk to any of the senior counselors if you have questions. Once again, welcome to Camp Half-Blood," I told him and walked out.  
I headed over to Thalia's tree, where Annabeth was waiting.  
"So, you get the new guy settled?" she asked.  
"Yea, he should be fine. I just hope he gets claimed by dinner. Henry did save your life you know,"I replied.  
"Yea. I still can't believe the stupid giant took me down so fast. I'll be quicker next time..."  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. The giant already did that for you," I told her with a smirk.  
"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain," she said as she punched my arm. I chuckled at the fake anger on her face which slowly morphed into a grin. This time I was the one who leaned in. Just a quick kiss, just to show her how much she means to me. She smiled and tilted her head up at me after I pulled away. I would have sat like that all day if I hadn't heard the frantic voice of someone I had always counted on never to panic.  
"Percy, Annabeth. The Big House, now!" Chiron quickly said as he galloped over to us. If whatever this was could make Chiron panic, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what it was. I glanced at Annabeth before she started sprinting toward the Big House. I realized I didn't have much of a choice as I ran after her.  
Perfect timing, too. My life was almost getting to comfortable. What would I ever do if I had a normal life?

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me. I know this is starting slow, but bear with me. I had to set up the story before things get interesting right? Don't worry, I'm getting to the real story soon. Leave me a review, eh? I'll see you guys when I see you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! School was canceled today because of ice on the roads so I had some time to update. This is kind of a long chapter, but it finishes up the exposition of the story so there will be some adventure next chapter. Enough of me blabbing, here's chapter 3! Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO.**

* * *

We rushed to the Big House, Chiron galloping like a racehorse ahead of me and Annabeth. Chiron pushed open the door and we went inside. After letting is catch our breath, Chiron told us what was going on.  
"Something's going on up on Olympus. Hephaestus has been missing for 8 days now," Chiron explained. "Our camp director, Dionysus, was recalled back to Olympus until the matter has been resolved."  
"Now I know why it's been so quiet around here," I said with a smirk, Annabeth nudged my arm, silently telling me to shut up.  
"In any case," Chiron continued. "Several nature spirits reported encountering monsters with armor or weapons that couldn't have been found easily. Godly armor. Either somebody is stealing from Olympus, or someone is crafting that armor." He gave us a second to let that sink in.  
"Do you think maybe Hephaestus has been forging the weapo-" Annabeth said before Chiron interrupted.  
"My dear, before we start making accusations, let's make sure of the facts. If it is what we all fear, then this is a more grave situation than I thought," Chiron sighed.  
"So Hephaestus goes supposedly missing, monsters have been running around with some weapons fit for gods ," I recounted. "I'm thinking it's pretty obvious what's going on."  
"Perhaps not. Say Hephaestus was kidnapped or just not answering the councils summons. The armor could be a leftover stock from the Titan War. All I'm trying to say is the gods can get very, ah, upset when they have been accused of treason." Chiron reasoned.  
I guess that made sense, but I wasn't buying it. I'd seen gods become corrupt before. Although Hephaestus wasn't at the top of my watch-out-this-god-might-go-psycho list, I still wouldn't have been surprised.  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Annabeth asked in a worried voice.  
"Wait. That's all we can do. Until we know for sure what's happening, we just have to sit tight and hope for the best. The only reason I'm telling you this is because you two will be the ones that go to stop the problem should it arise." Chiron told us.  
"So we're on quest standby?" I asked.  
"In a sense, yes," he sighed. Chiron glanced back and forth between Annabeth and I. "I need to make sure the nature spirits have dinner ready. Do not speak of this to the other campers. Panic spreads like wildfire." And with that, he turned and calmly trotted out the door.  
I glanced at Annabeth uncomfortably.  
"So...now what?" I asked her.  
She sighed and looked at me. "I really don't know. But Chiron's right, we shouldn't mention this to anyone. The campers will get scared knowing what's going on." Annabeth sighed again. "And here I was hoping for a peaceful summer."  
I chuckled. "Since when has it ever been peaceful for us?"  
"Good point. Come on Seaweed Brain. Let's go get ready for dinner." I took her hand and we headed out to the pavilion.  
Dinner was called a few minutes after me and Annabeth left the Big House. I grabbed my pizza and tossed in a good chunk of the cheesiest slice I had into the brazier. I sat down to eat when Chiron thumped his hoof on the pavilion.  
"Campers! We have another new face joining us today. Henry Stryder, please stand up." I joined the clapping that came standard when a new camper crossed the boundary. Henry stood up and looked around in a daze, probably still trying to get the idea of this new life into his head.  
As if on a cue, a gold glowing bow appeared over Henry's head. He looked up and did a double take. All the campers knelt down in respect.  
"A child of the god of music, poetry, and the master of the bow. Henry Stryder, son of Apollo!"

* * *

**Ta da! Now that you all know he's Apollo's kid, I have a question. This story is named Quiver, the thing you hold arrows in. But I thought of a new name which came to my head in the shower. (Don't you think the shower is where the best ideas are formed?) PM or put in a review wether or not I should keep this name or change it to Son of the Sun. Vote, review, and I'll see you guys when I see you guys.**


End file.
